A number of 6-substituted-imidazo[ 2,1-b]thiazoles are generically disclosed by Raeymakers et al. in their U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,209, issued Sept. 20, 1966, and 3,364,112, issued Jan. 16, 1968. Use of these compounds as anthelmintic agents is also suggested and data for several compounds are described. The compounds actually exemplified, however, have their limitations. This is especially evident when such compounds are employed for control of whipworms, particularly in Canidae. While both the optically inactive dl-6-phenyl-2,3,5,6-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]thiazole of Raeymakers et al. and the optically active l-6-phenyl-2,3,5,6,-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]thiazole of Bullock, U.S. Pat. 3,463,786, issued Aug. 26, 1969, are highly effective against most helminths, they are not sufficiently active against whipworms, especially in dogs, to permit the use of a dosage level which will effectively control whipworm infestations while maintaining a margin of safety considered to be desirable or acceptable.